


Static Waves

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Nora and Piper share an apartment and enjoy watching late movies at graveyard hours. Forwarded by Pinguino Sentado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Forward 
> 
> When it comes to Piper Wright and her gal pal Nora, there just aren’t enough nice, friendly stories out there for the world to enjoy. That’s why it’s so nice to see a good, wholesome story about two women enjoying the pleasure of each other’s company. Just a couple of good friends, wiling away the hours and keeping each other company provides the reader with a good, clean experience. Surely every young girl can look at these two sweet, patriotic, god-fearing women and find a perfect role model in today’s confused society. Seeing them enjoy a pleasant evening alone, keeping one another both clean and virtuous, is an image we can all support. This is, truly, a story for every all-American woman.
> 
> -Pinguino Sentado

A dim screen reveals the dark circles under her eyes. Her fingers wrapped on the remote as she switches each channel lazily, passing sports, cars, women in bikinis and politicians in clip on ties. She idles on a particular channel, a cliché noir film featuring gangsters in stripes and crooked cops. Nora stretches idly, rustling her pajamas, the seat on the couch becoming too warm for her. She settles in the corduroy couch, ignoring the neglected half eaten tube of chips beside her.

Her eyelids are heavy, staring blankly at the screen. It is late. She is late. She groans, hugging an old pillow and closing her eyes to rest as the show reaches commercial only to wake up moments later at a familiar shuffling next to her and a warm presence.

"When did you get home?" She yawned, her body stretching slightly. The other woman chuckles, and nestles closer to her.  
"About an hour ago Blue."  
"Piper why didn't you wake me? I've been waiting for you for a while." She responded a bit agitated.  
Piper smiled, immediately melting her tension away.  
"Is it hard to believe I just wanted to watch you sleep doll face?"  
Nora felt herself become flushed.

"Besides, I ate the other half of the tube of chips." She said.  
"What!? Ah no! Oh well." Nora faked annoyance earning a sly grin from Piper. She got up from the couch, walking herself to the small kitchen of their modest apartment.  
"Where are you off?" Nora raised an eyebrow, a yawn escaping her.  
"I need something to wash down those chips Blue."

She came back, contentment on her face with an ice cream bar in her hands.  
"Are those my pajamas?" Nora asked puzzled. The teal bagel patterned clothes looked awfully familiar.  
"You've finally noticed. I was thinking I'd get away with it."  
"What happened to yours Pipes?"  
"They are in the room. But your wardrobe looked so inviting."  
"I swear Piper, don't stain my lucky pjs. "  
"I know Blue it's difficult to find pjs with bagels on them. " She snorted nearly dropping her bar. A couple of drips landed on her shirt.

"And I've jinxed it there goes my fav pjs." Nora feigned disappointment.  
"Hey I got this." With a grin she leaned over and licked the stain off the shirt.

"Great, Pipes just great."  
Victoriously Piper took a chunk off the bar only for the cream to fall once more down her neck.  
"Geez your a messy eater tonight Piper."  
"Crap I'm going to be sticky."  
Immediately Nora leaned into her. Her tongue cleaning up the mess.

"Oh my Go-" Piper turned bright red.  
"Blue!"  
"I can't have dessert too?" She said innocently.  
"There's plenty of ice cream for both of us in the fridge!"  
"There's ice cream right here." She winked and took a bite of the bar. There would be no more ice cream soon.  
"Piper stop staring and eat your ice cream. It's melting in your hand." Nora continued, her mouth partially full of dairy.  
"It's not-it's getting hot in here." She said, shoving half the ice cream into her mouth.

Nora watched as Piper got a headache, taking advantage of the woman's mild inconvenience to steal the rest of the ice cream. She feigned disgust at the stolen dessert.  
"Blue, you owe me dessert." Piper said as she crossed her arms and pretended to pout.  
"I waited all night for my dessert." Nora said casually.  
"What."  
"I was hoping to have you tonight." She said laced with innuendo.  
"What the fuck." Piper covers her face with a sticky hand in an attempt to hide the sudden red to her cheeks.  
"I think I'll have to wait for tomorrow instead for a bagel." She raised her eyebrows.

"Did you just call me..a bagel!?" Piper started laughing.  
"I'm trying to be subtle."  
"Don't worry it was totally subtle doll."  
Piper gives out an audible squeak as Nora tackles her from behind, tickling her ribcage.  
"Blue, stop, stop! Haha we are gonna miss King Kong."  
"King Kong?" Immediately the older woman lets go and stares at the screen. She had missed the show she was watching earlier.  
"Ah crap. Now I'll never know if Nick Valentine ever finds Eddie." She sighs.  
"Cheer up Blue, they will probably air again another night." She smiled softly at her and took her hand, gently massaging her palm. They both settled once more on the couch and stared at the screen. Nora would have let herself relax if it wasn't for a particular sticky situation.  
"Your hand is very sticky though Piper. Might wanna clean that up."

"Oh yeah Blue?" She teased as she placed her hands on her lover's face.  
"Ack nooo! Piper."  
"Revenge Blue revenge!" She laughed as she rubbed her hands on her cheek.  
"Nom." Nora pouted as she somehow ended up with a hand in her mouth. She turned to give Piper her best imitation of puppy eyes.  
"N-Nora..don't do that. Great. What am I going to do with you?" She tried to remove the trapped hand but couldn't seem to find a way.  
"Alright you win. Release my hand Blue and I'll go wash it."  
With an audible pop, she lets go, grinning from her deed. She watches as Piper gets up once more to the kitchen and hears the sink running. Nora turns off the TV, it was long overdue for bedtime and they both had jobs tomorrow. She gets up and stretches relaxed muscles, walking barefoot across the cold kitchen floor. The sensation of cold tile catches her off guard and she nearly stumbles, leaning into Piper for support.

"Wow there. Be careful. I need you well for tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" She asked curiously, peeking over Piper turning off the faucet.  
"Uhm...breakfast. Yeah."  
"Breakfast?"  
"Yeah. Gotta be prepared for breakfast." She looks away.  
Nora laughs as she receives another playful shove.  
"Come on miss reporter let's head to bed."  
"Alright." She responds with a small yawn.

They make their way into the small bedroom, fitted with only a cabinet, a wardrobe and a decent sized bed. Nora immediately falls into the bed.  
"Hey leave room for me there." Piper laughs lightly as she pushes her to make room for herself. She holds her arms across the other woman's torso, enjoying the sensation of her back pressed against her.  
"Blue, I know it's late but.."  
"You want me to tell you a story. Fine." The other woman smiles against the darkened room. She feels Piper shift comfortable behind her, placing a leg over one of her own.  
"Alright, so the adventures of Jangles the Moon Monkey in space..."  
"Mmhmm."  
Nora found herself with an easy audience to please that night. The woman behind her long gone to dreamland as she was halfway through her tale about that monkey in space. She chuckled when she realized her soft breathing deepened and no more questions had been asked in the past couple of minutes. Sighing, she awaited for sleep to take her as well and hoped that maybe tomorrow morning the newspaper would inform of a rerun.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff piece just in time for 4th of July. Please check out Pinguino's amazing series Papergirl if you haven't.


End file.
